Humphrey the sad, lone wolf
by Sodanga
Summary: After being used by Kate,Humphrey leaves Jasper for Sawtooth. After three years of surviving,Kate's pack moves there. What will happen to Humphrey.(Ps Garth and Kate are still mates.)
1. Chapter 1

_Humphrey's p.o.v._

I sat there and watched as love of my life got married to another wolf. As the ritual started I sat there while a tear slowly formed in my muzzle. "Good by Kate." I wisperd."I'll always love you. Now and forever."

 _Third person._

Around Jasper Park, cheers and howls of merriment could be heard, while a sad,grey wolf with icy blue eyes could be seen slowly walking to the iron train tracks that ran beside the park.

 **Sorry for the short chapter. Just a prologue.**

 **Sodanga. End transmission...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Humphrey p.o.v_

I was walking to the train tracks when a voice called my name."Humphrey" a female voice that I knew all to well called out"Where are you going?". I couldn't believe she had the nerve to ask that because she should know what she did to me, and more importantly, my heart. "You want to know where I'm going Kate? ANYWHERE AS LONG ITS AWAY FROM YOU!". I screamed as I started to run towards the train. As soon as I got close, I jumped on the rusty boxcar,it being ironicly the one where Kate and I howled together.

 _Kate p.o.v._

 _"I will find you" I wisperd as my beloved jumped abord._

 **transmission...**


	3. First day

_12 hours later._

I was on the train now passing a beautiful scenery when I saw the perfect place to be a lone wolf at. The senery had a small cave on a hill over looking a lake as smooth as crystle glass. Perfect. i quickly marked my territory. I knew I had to get stronger, so of course I started to exercise. I ran around my territory about 5 times be for I did log squats. I counted off to 300, and after that my muscles felt like molten lead. I didn't want anyone to reconize me, so I found some black berries and blue berrys and dyed my fur black with a blue under belly. Just then, my stomach started to rummble, so I decide to try my luck at hunting. I had observed Kate a lot and thought I had a good chance."Shot I remembers Kate again" I wisperd as years came to my eyes."I must stop thinking about her". I used my nose to find a crippled cow eating the new spring grass.

 ** _For those of you who can't handle blood shed skip this part._**

I stalked the cow and jumped at its neck. I tore out her throught while fresh red blood splaterd on my muzzle. I left the cow chlosing on its on blood, while it made a stranga, gurgling sound. When it gave up its life force I tore into the soft, pink meat while the neck continued to bleed. When I was satisfied I drug it back to my cave and took a small bath in the buitifull lake to get the blood of my chest and my muzzle. I went to sleep thinking about how I would survive.

 **Sodanga. End transmission...**


	4. Leaving for Sawtooth

_Kate P.O.V_

Life with Garth is perfect. I was watching our pups play in front of the den when Hitch ran in to inform me that the carribue are all gone."Ready the pack" I replied at once " Were leaving for sawtooth".

 _No ones P.O.V_

So Kate makes the dicision to take the pack to sawtooth completely unaware of Humphrey being there.

 **Next chapter will be over 1000 words. Just wanted to update real quick.**

 **Sodanga. End transmission...**


	5. Aothers note

**I appologize for my absense. I had a deployment. I am working on a extremely long chapter that should come out sometime this summer. Hang in there.**


	6. United pack

_2 years 364 days ago_

 _Pla. Three Doors Down Here Without You by Boyceavenue on you tube and continue reading while playing_

 _Train Humphrey p.o.v_

A grey wolf lied on the cold, rough wood floor of the train. A single tear formed, looking so delicate in the dark night. It fell, and splashed on the floor. The view was amazing, but The wolf didn't care. His heart had been torn to shreds, leaving a cold, dark shell left.

 _3 years later._

Humphrey finnished the song, calming him down a bit. Singing and howling had been his past time along with training. He got sad and depressed quite a bit now. He assent sure if it was from loinlyness or depression of Kate's betrayal. Unknown to him, a golden wolf was watching him.

 _Kate p.o.v._

I was scouting out some new teritory when I herd singing. I found a blue and black colored wolf in a small clearing surrounded by oaks, poppies, and mangolias. He had a ammazing voice. Be for I could in produce myself, he sang a more depressing song.

 _Start Bruno Mars Grenade._

While he was singing, Kate wouldn't help but notice his strong build. _He looks bigger and stronger than Garth._ Kate thought. She was quite impressed. As she drew her attention back to the strange wolf's singing, she noticed that it was quite depressing. _Someone must have broking his heart or something like that._ Kate thought again.

 _End song._

 _Humphreys p.o.v_ v

I had just finished my second song when a strange wolf steped out. "Hello there" the strange wolf called out in gretting. She looked familiar to me. Than it hit me like a ton of bricks. She was Kate. All the painful memories rushed back to me like a river during a flood. The trip. Idaho. The trailer. The train. The howl. Oh the howl. The one time I got to howl with the love of my life. Somehow that made it worse. How we had howled together. I thought she loved me then. And then, she had tossed me aside like a peice of bad meat. So I did the only thing I could do. I ran. I ran faster than any train, any caribu, and faster than any traturious wolf.

 _20 minutes later._

I had just reached my den when I heard a far off noise. Not to loud mind you. Most woleves wouldn't have heard it but I did. I ran faster than I just had to reach the top of the nearby hill. I reached the top of the grassy mound of dirt and rock and stared down. There was the United pack in all their glory walking twards my den.

I didn't know why they ignored the senct marker but then I realized I hadent replenished them in some time.

Shit.

I decided to hide hoping they would leave but I was wrong.

"This would be the perfect alpha den dad" I heard a young voice yip."Yes it would be son." a older, rougher voice agreed. I knew that voice by heart. I decided to do something about it. "Your right" I horcely wisperd." It would be the perfect alpha den, if it wasent occupied." I decided to scare them more and apper upside down. "Who's there " Garth demanded. "Garth,Garth,Garth. Always a hot head" I saw Kate running towards us know so I dissapered. Kate ran up to Garth but be for she could speak Garth cut her off. "There's some one in there". "Who". Kate replied curius,and suspicious at the same time. "I don't know but he has blue black fur and is extremely large". " you say blue black fur?! "Yea, why?" " When I was scouting I found a wolf with the exact same fur color and size. He was singing strange, depressing songs.?I got tired of them talki,g about me so I revielved myself.


End file.
